1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for automatically testing audio format compatibility of an audio player device and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, manufacturers will enable audio player devices to play audio files of different formats. Accordingly, a corresponding test is needed to check whether the audio player device is able to play audio files of all the audio formats that it is supposed to.
Typically, audio format testing of an audio player device requires an operator firstly to load audio files of the audio formats the audio player device is designed to be compatible with, and then open audio files one at a time to listen and judge whether the audio player device actually supports the audio format of the audio file. This process repeats till all the audio files are finished, which consumes a lot of time and manpower.